villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Sailor Galaxia
Sailor Galaxia is one of the major antagonists in the Sailor Moon series and the main antagonist of the final arc, Sailor Stars. Manga Hundreds of years before the start of the series, Sailor Galaxia was born in a small asteroid she deemed trash. Upon awakening to her senshi powers, she left her home to explore the universe, eventually coming across chaos disguised as Wiseman, who deceived her into believing that in order to achieve true happiness she would require to gather all the Sailor Crystals in the universe and use them to conquer the Galaxy Cauldron, birthplace of all stars. Thus Sailor Galaxia set out to invade and destroy all planets that could harbor intelligent life, recruiting traitorous humans and senshi as part of her army, granting them life through her golden bracelets, bestowed upon her by Chaos. Arriving Earth, home of the strongest Sailor Crystal of all, the Silver Imperium Crystal, Galaxia unleashed her minions who quickly disposed of the local senshi as well as the refugee senshi from the planet Kinmoku. When she battled Sailor Moon at the Galaxy Cauldron, it was there that Chaos reveled itself as the true puppet master and attacked her, but she was saved by Sailor Moon. It was only defeated when Sailor Moon taught her that the way towards true happiness comes from love and friendship and not power; and in her despair, Galaxia removed her own bracelets, killing herself. 90's Anime Sailor Galaxia was the most powerful senshi in the universe, tasked with the burden of fighting Chaos for all eternity. In a moment of desperation she sealed Chaos within her own body in an attempt to prevent it from ever coming back, but was soon overtaken by it. Before losing her body entirely, she freed her Star Seed into the universe in the form of a crimson butterfly and advised it to find a person worthy of wielding it against her corrupted self. As her Star Seed reached Earth, it transformed into a little girl, Chibi Chibi. The infected Sailor Galaxia then started invading and destroying planets across the universe in an attempt of smashing any form of dissatisfaction or rebellion, brainwashing true senshi into serving her cause and stealing True Star Seeds for her personal collection. Eventually she arrived Earth and after several weeks of futile battles between her servants and the local senshi she became inpatient and launched a massive attack on mankind stealing all Star Seeds in the planet and slowly taking out the senshi of the Solar System. Sailor Galaxia was almost defeated by the Sailor Starlights and Sailor Moon, so Chaos unleashed its true self and attacked them. Aided by Galaxia's Star Seed, Sailor Moon triumphed over Chaos by using her Star Seed to make up the galaxy shine and cleansed Sailor Galaxia returning her to her original, gentle and just self. Appearance In her true form, Galaxia has long, wavy, golden orange hair. She wears a soft lime green dress that reaches her feet. In her sailor form, her uniform isn't the same as the other sailor senshi in the anime and manga. Her sailor uniform is pure gold with a gold head dress. As Sailor Chaos, her uniform and head dress turn black. Her skin turns light purple, and her lipstick turns dark purple. She wears orange lipstick and light purple eyeshadow and has brown eyes. Powers and Abilities *Bracelets - A blast from her bracelet removed Star Seeds *Whip - a golden, glowing whip she uses to attack *Sword *Galactica Super String - A wave of cosmic energy *Galactica Inflatation - generates a crackling field of dark energy around her Gallery Sailor_Galaxia_pic.jpg|Sailor Galaxia as she appears in Sailor Moon manga Sailor_galaxia_01.jpg A3401521c51cbf76aab74905711ed87c.jpg Sailor_Galaxia_2003.jpg Galaxiainallherglory.jpg Civilian_Galaxia.png|Galaxia is her civilian form HowToVillainDiaGalaxia2.jpg|A concept art of Sailor Galaxia and her civilian form Galaxia.jpg GalaxiaDesign.jpg Sailor_Galaxia_Evil_Laugh.jpg|Galaxia evil laugh Galaxia_2231.jpg Animation_yoshihiro_kitano_ep198_16_big.jpg 397509Galaxia_waarior_sword.jpg|Galaxia is holding her sword Animation_katsumi_tamegai_ep200_01_big.jpg Galaxia_No.1.jpg Sailor_Galaxia_201.jpg Sailor_Galaxia_buena.png|Galaxia healed 3e173bf77beb90e4084af7cd1b77a46a.jpg Saori_as_Sailor_Galaxia.jpg|Saori as Sailor Galaxia SMSS_194_(infobox).png|Sailor Galaxia as the Legendary Sailor Senshi Chaos Galaxia (Sailor Moon).jpg|Galaxia was possessed by Chaos 9d20b1c9c2128bbb46cae3d3bab2f12f.jpg Healing_Galaxia.jpg|Galaxia being healed from Chaos influence Galaxia_12121.png Sailor_moon_sailor_stars_episode_199_sailor_galaxia_seals_chaos-300x225.jpg|Galaxia seals Chaos Sailor-Galaxia-wallpaper-560x350.jpg Galaxia_asas.jpg|Sailor Galaxia in Sailor Moon musicals 427192eyes1jpg.jpg|Galaxia (evil) but her real positive part was powerfull when she feels some emotions 7009261bjpg.jpg|Galaxia by the past ... when she saved the universe 321880chaos4jpg.jpg Trivia *Sailor Galaxia, while influenced to act by Chaos, was not under any possession or control by him, unlike her anime counterpart. Her poor choices were most likely the result of growing up on her wartorn and hatred-filled planet. In the end, she gained redemption by realizing what it truly meant to be a Sailor Senshi. *Sailor Galaxia has a Sailor Crystal that is almost as powerful as Sailor Moon's, with a similar title to Sailor Saturn's Senshi crystal, Destruction. *The Saffer Crystal, Galaxia's Starseed/Sailor Crystal, is similar in appearance to Sailor Moon's first manga broach. *Sailor Galaxia was one of the few Sailor Senshi who did not have a transformation phrase. *In the original anime, Sailor Galaxia had one image song: Golden Queen Galaxia. *Her full powers and strength may equal those of Sailor Cosmos herself. *Sailor Galaxia is the strongest Senshi in the galaxy, which could possibly mean that she is the guardian of the entire Milky Way Galaxy. **This could also mean that just like how each planet in the universe has one or more guardian Senshi, each galaxy could have one or more guardian Senshi, this or these particular Senshi being the most powerful of all in their respective galaxies. *Sailor Galaxia's civilian name is unknown. Though, like Sailor Kakyuu, Galaxia could be her birth name rather than referring to a galaxy. Category:Sailor Moon Villains Category:Anime Villains Category:Female Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Theatrical Villains Category:Sadists Category:Traitor Category:Extremists Category:Femme Fatale Category:Murderer Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Category:Egotist Category:Power Hungry Category:God Wannabe Category:Destroyers Category:Game Changer Category:Big Bads Category:Elementals Category:Neutral Evil Category:Aliens Category:Humanoid Category:Tyrants Category:Brutes Category:Status dependent on Version Category:Homicidal Category:Brainwashers Category:Hegemony Category:Evil from the past Category:Immortals Category:Leader Category:Redeemed Category:Mastermind Category:Friend of the hero Category:Failure-Intolerant